A Beginning Canvas
by Locario1980
Summary: A werewolf moves back to his old town, visiting an old friend, enrolling to a school, and having a new start of life and having a hectic turn of events.


**_Prologue: Lycan's backstory_**

 ** _Hello there, as the title shows its gonna be talking about Locroy's past life (basically edgy shit) and before he come to the Literature Club._**

 ** _Since everything is cleared out enjoy the story!_**

* * *

 _Narrator's POV_

 _"I have told you so many fucking times to not talk back to me you little shit!"_ shouted as he threw a metal at Locroy's head almost hitting him."Why are you doing this to me?!" Locroy shouted back," _You were a fucking a mistake, we should've aborted you when we had the chance!"._ "(Why do you have to do this to me? I'm at my limit if he keeps going, i'm going to explode)". Locroy was done with the mistreatment he has been through for the past 3 years and was to the point that he turn into a werewolf out of anger and began tearing up his father into pieces to the point he was painted in red of Locroy's father."N-no, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of this!","If the authorities find out i'm parentless i'll go to an orphanage". Since his mother always did nothing and neglected and just abandoning him, Locroy decided to be homeless in fear of being send and living in an orphanage due to him having to find another family and even having a chance of finding yet another set of abusive parents. 

Before Locroy left, he found and took all of the money from his father's cash which was enough for him to eat for an entire year. When he left his former house Locroy felt free something he never felt before in his young life. All he did through the 4 years was being a normal kid with no parents, buying food for himself without any backlash, and just having a good life despite being homeless. Locroy felt kind of bored of his life being in the same place doing the same thing everyday, then he had a idea of going to a different country. The only country he knew was Japan because of the people around him talking about Japan so much. 

Locroy had enough money for the trip because of his dad and occasionally working for other people, but before he was going to Japan he bought new clothing he wore a black hoodie, blue sweatshorts and tan sandals. Since it was the first time he went to a airport, it was his first time seeing airplanes and when he went inside the airport the seats looked small and uncomfortable and he had to take a seat on them for the next 4-5 hours (Vietnam to Japan). When Locroy was able to go to a more urban side of Japan, he stayed in a town where he meets a girl with coral pink and had shoulder length hair."Hello there!" the girl said to him,"Um...hi?" Locroy replied, then the girl said back,"What's your name?". 

"Uhhh my name is Locroy" waiting for a reply the girl talk back,"Can I call you Loki? by the way my name is Sayori" Sayori told to Locroy."Sure I guess...","You have cool ears and tail are you a wolf?" She asked,"Yeah a werewolf to be specific" He replied. That's how Locroy and Sayori became friends, going out playing in the playground, going out with Sayori and her parents eating having a good time, it was probably the happiest memories Locroy had in his life. Sayori and him was about 12 years old and their friendship was still going strong...Locroy thought, Sayori over the years has been developing feelings that made her thought Locroy being more than friends. 

But when one day the werewolf disappeared for no reason and was thought to never come back until 6 years later, during the young wolf's life he went through more despair and sadness of him going through the years. After his "hiatus" he came back to the werewolf's previous home after his father's death and decided to visit and old friend, Sayori before he could pack everything out from his move. When he went to Sayori's house he knocked on the door and no one answer,"Sayori i'm coming in!" Locroy called out, he tried opening the door and surprisingly it opened. Locroy saw there seemingly was no one in the house,"Huh, i'll try going to her room then even though i'm being kinda creepy the fact that I went in some one's house without permission" He said out loud while finding Sayori's room. Even though he already came in someone's house without consent, Locroy knocked on Sayori's door,"Hello, it's me Locroy", after said that the door opened. 

"Locroy... i-it's been so long since i've seen you" Tear welling up in Sayori's eyes,"Yeah, do you want a hug?" Locroy offered she nodded and they were both hugging feeling eachother's present. he came in her room and saw that everything was the same as Locroy remembered, her plushies were in the same spot, Sayori's bed was messy like her bed sheets were on the floor and her desk was covered in paper."Can I clean up your room?" He asked,"N-no! it's fine I can clean it myse-" Getting cut off by her best friend,"No, you would just forget to do it and make it even messier than now" She pouted and puffed her cheeks as her werewolf friend was cleaning her room. 

After he finished cleaning up Sayori's room they went to the living room and talked about their lives, then Sayori remembered something,"Oh yeah! by the way, what school are you going to?". "Well, i'm going to Kyoto High School" He answered back,"That's my school! so you're going to my school then","Yeah I hope can go to the same class" Locroy said "So...do you have a uniform?" Sayori questioned."They said they don't have a blazer or pants in my size but beside those everything else is good." 

When we were finished talking about school it was time for him to leave and get ready for school,"See you tomorrow!","You too!" Locroy answered back. Locroy came back home and was finishing packing out his stuff, ate dinner, got ready for bed while thinking about his first day of his new school, then went to bed.


End file.
